


Showers Bring Flowers

by aphamericanhero



Series: Usuk event writings [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: For the ukus 2018 calendar, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UKUS, month: May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Alfred has had a rough month. Arthur tries to cheer him up.





	Showers Bring Flowers

It had been a rough month for Alfred. So many things had happened to the poor lad, and he had gotten quiet and reclusive. Arthur was intensely worried for him, and despite his best efforts to coax his boyfriend into talking about the past month, or even about anything, Alfred remained silent, and had even shut Arthur out of his room.

Arthur was fed up with it, and just wanted to see Alfred smile again. So he went and bought a bouquet of roses and hibiscus- Alfred’s favorite- and confronted him in one of the rare moments the blond was out of his room.

“We’re going out.” Arthur stated. “Go make yourself presentable.” Alfred grumbled, but went to go get dressed.

When Alfred was ready, Arthur took him to a restaurant.

Once they were there, Arthur gave Alfred’s hand a squeeze, saying, “I know food always cheers you up love. Go ahead, order anything you’d like.” Then at Alfred’s blush, he chuckled, adding, “no need to be embarrassed, we all have our comforts.” Arthur was glad to see a small smile grace his boyfriend’s face.

After they had finished eating, Arthur took him to the store, where he let Alfred buy a few things that he wanted. The lad was hesitant at first, but after a little coaxing, Alfred quickly returned with the objects of his desire. The blond’s 1000-watt grin was more than worth the small dent in the Brit’s wallet.

After that, they walked around, holding hands, eating ice-cream, looking at the fountains, and watching the ducks. Arthur’s heart warmed at the sight of Alfred laughing, happy to see him in better spirits.

Finally, they arrived at a bridge, and Arthur handed Alfred the bouquet, which the blond accepted gratefully, kissing his boyfriend in thanks.

“Now, will you finally tell me what has been troubling you?” Arthur asked.

Alfred got quiet at that, biting his lip and looking away.

Arthur took his hand. “Please. I’m worried about you.”

Alfred sighed, but nevertheless began to speak. “After all that happened last month, I can’t help but to think that some of it is my fault. Maybe my grandmother wouldn’t have died if I had helped her more. Maybe my parents wouldn’t be struggling to pay for her funeral if I was more successful. Maybe if I had talked to my uncle more he wouldn’t have-” Alfred started crying, and Arthur’s heart broke for him. He drew the blond into a hug.

“Oh poppet, none of this is your fault! Things happen that are out of our control. You can’t control other people’s actions, or control if other people get sick, or control your job. Please don’t beat yourself up love. It’s going to be a better month, OK? I’m here, and I promise.” Arthur rubbed his back comfortingly as Alfred let out a few more sniffles.

Alfred rubbed his eyes and separated himself from the hug. “Thank you.”

Arthur kissed him. “You’re welcome. Now do you want to get some more ice-cream?” Alfred nodded and Arthur took his boyfriend’s hand.

And as they walked back to the ice-cream shop, Alfred let himself believe that everything was going to be ok.

 


End file.
